FNAF: The Seven Souls
by VioletWave
Summary: (Cover art by me) Seven animatronics hold great power in their hands. When a great evil begins to rise, Freddy and his friends must do everything they can to fight and prevent it. Souls will be unleashed. Souls will try to corrupt. But this evil may be more powerful than the gang imagines. Will they be able to control their power and stop the Shadow apocalypse?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was night. The dark allyways showed no signs of light. Two dark silhouettes slid across the rough walls. They both stepped out of the wall as if it were a doorway. They examined their surroundings. This was the spot. Slowly, they both sunk into the ground, far below the sewers, until they reached a dark chamber. The shadows took physical form. One was a pitch black rabbit, with a jagged mark on his left cheek. The other was a dark purple bear, bearing the mark on his right cheek. In front of them was a small TV, with a static screen. They both kneeled down to it respectfully. In the midst of the static, an eeire face slowly appeared, its red eyes glowing.

 _"What summons you two here?"_ A dark, almost glitchy voice said. _"I assume you have a report?"_

"Master," the bear answered, head bowed. "We are here to inform you that the two Souls are not the only ones. There are more."

"It will not be long until they awaken," The rabbit added.

 _"I see... of course, we have been making quite the progress on the 'Phantoms'. I guess it would be an appropriate time to send them off. Where are they awakening?"_

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", the bear replied. "However, it now goes by the name - what was it - Fazbear's Fright."

 _"Perfect, send them off. This shall be your mission."_

"And Master, what shall we do if they still awaken?" The rabbit asked.

 _"That would be nothing to worry about. Let them. I would like to see their power. Perhaps one of them can provide me with a suitible body. Afterall, it's quite cramped in this useless TV. I'm looking foward to it."_ The face chuckled. _"I am counting on you, Toxic and Dusk."_

"Shall we go, Dusk?" The bear stood up, fixing his bowtie and top hat.

"Indeed, Toxic." The rabbit stood up, fixing his.

They both disappearred in a thick cloud of smoke, leaving the small TV.

 _"Perfect. It won't be long now before I can tear the Souls to shreads!"_ The TV laughed maniacally, echoing off the walls of the room, before fading to static.

 _"Yes, the Shadow apocolypse shall begin!"_

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1: The Task

**Chapter 1: The Task**

He opened his eyes to darkness. He sat up on the invisible floor. Where was he? Was he deactivated? He stood up and looked around. Pitch black. He took a cautious step forward, wherever foward was, making sure it was safe to walk. He walked for what seemed to be a mile. Just when he was about to confirm his deactivation, he noticed a pair of glowing, cyan eyes in the darkness. Those eyes, they looked familiar. The voice gave away the owner of the eyes.

"Marionette."

Marionette's eyes widened as he broke into a run. He stopped in front of a golden animatronic bear. His once golden fur, however, was slightly dull in color. There were a few tears in his suit, exposing some endoskeleton. He wore a purple bowtie and top hat.

"Fredbear!" Marionette exclaimed. His joyful smile fell to a concerned frown as he examined him. "Dang, you look worn."

"You don't look so good yourself," Fredbear chuckled.

Marionette looked down and examined himself. Just a few rips here and there, nothing serious. He touched a cut on his arm and winced.

"All is not well here," Fredbear said.

"Tell me about it," Marionette agreed, looking around. "What happened?"

"We are in grave danger," Fredbear continued. "I can sense that a powerful evil is rising. This will put our's- even people's lives at great risk. We are not the only Souls. There are more."

More? Marionette thought he and Fredbear were the only two Souls.

"There are four animatronics you need to reactivate."

Four? It couldn't be, could it? _Those_ four?

"I will use the rest of my aura to reactivate you." Fredbear's eyes started to glow brighter. "When you find them, you'll have to find and reactivate me, too. Good luck." He placed a glowing cyan paw on Marionette's forehead. Marionette shivered and saw a bright flash of light.

He opened his eyes once more and stood up. He was in a dim-lighted room. Was this the pizzaria? It didn't look like it. It had such an eerie setting to it. He ran to find the four animatronics, proceeding to fulfill his task. As he ran, he couldn't help but smile. After all these years, he was going to see them again!

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

He slowly opened his eyes as his system restarted. He looked at his surroundings. He stood up on the dusty floor. He groaned and rubbed his head, blinking the static out of his vision. He felt the top of his head and noticed his hat was missing. He looked to his left. Nothing. He looked to his right.

"Hello!"

"AH!" He jumped. A black and white puppet wearing a black top hat was standing right there in front of him.

"Whoa there, don't be alarmed," Marionette raised his hands. "Glad to see you up and running!" He tipped the hat. "It's been a long time, Freddy."

"...Hello." He looked at the hat. "Ah, that's, uh..."

Marionette placed it on Freddy's head.

"Thanks," He said as he adjusted it. "H-how do you know my name? Have we met?"

"Freddy!"

Freddy swiveled his head around. A lavender animatronic rabbit stood with a fox and a chicken at his side.

"Bonnie?" Freddy smiled and ran to them.

"Oh my gosh, you're okay!" Chica said as she hugged him.

"Ahoy there, captain!" Foxy greeted in his thick, pirate accent, giving him a high five.

Marionette watched as the group laughed and chatted, smiling. They were still friends, no matter what happened.

"Glad to see the gang back together!" He said. The three animatronics looked at him in confusion.

"Don't worry, guys," Freddy assured them. "He's friendly." He looked at the puppet again. "I didn't catch your name."

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I'm known as 'The Puppet', but you can call me 'Marionette'. Or 'Mario', 'Marion', or..." He hesitated. "...Actually, you can just call me 'Marionette'."

"Okay, but how do you know us?" Bonnie questioned.

"That doesn't matter at the moment," Marionette's voice had a hint of urgancy in it. "Look, there's something I need to tell you guys. First of all, you guys have been deactivated, I don't know how long. The reason you're all reactivated now is because-"

 _"Hi."_

Marionette froze for a few seconds. "Get behind me," He finally whispered.

The four animatronics looked behind them, and did as Marionette said. A small, heavily charred humanoid animatronic stood in front of them. _"Hello"._

Marionette looked at it in shock. "...BB?"

The small animatronic walked toward the group, slowly picking up speed, until it finally started running. _"HAHAHA!"_ It launched itself at Marionette. Marionette punched it away. The animatronic quickly got back up and screeched. "Stay back!" He told the other animatronics. "I'll handle this."

He took a deep breath. His eyes started to glow an intense white. The stripes on his arms and legs glowed as well, along with his buttons. He opened his hands, revealing white, glowing spheres. They both formed into circular, black and white striped blades. The burnt animatronic pounced again. Marionette threw the blades at it with terrific speed, knocking it down to the floor. Marionette reverted back to his original form.

"It won't stay down for long. Follow me!" He sprinted down the hallways as the animatronics followed. The attacker screeched again, this time echoing through the halls.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3: The Story of the Souls

**A/N:** Well, finally learned how to put in author's notes. So I wanted to say that I'm pretty much new here and may be a little rusty at this, just to let you know, but I hope I can make some friends here. I've actually had plans for this for quite a while, I just debated about getting an account and posting it. And the story already got a fav! I've got pretty good plans for what's to come, so stay tuned! Enough talk, on to the show!

(Characters belong to Scott Cawthon. He's amazing!)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Story of the Souls**

"That was amazing, what the heck was that?!" Bonnie called as they ran.

"I'll tell you about it later, first we need to find someone," said Marionette. It eventually got quiet, making it safe to slow down. "C'mon, he's gotta be around here somewhere..." he muttered while peeking into different rooms. Luckily this place wasn't too big. At the fifth room, he finally saw a slumped animatronic, leaning against the wall. Bingo. Marionette looked around. "We should be safe for now," he whispered to them. He walked over to Fredbear and, using his white aura, placed a glowing hand on his chest. Fredbear jerked up and coughed as his systems restarted.

"Thank you," Fredbear said as he was helped up. "So, you're all here."

"Yeah, now can you please explain what's going on?" Freddy said. "What was that thing, what was that... strange power-up that you did, and how do you two know us?"

Marionette looked at Fredbear as he nodded his head. He nodded back and turned to the others. "Looks like it's safe enough to tell you here. I'll explain."

Little did they know, something was watching them from the dark corner of the room...

* * *

"So, you want to know what happened. You got it," Marionette began. "First, I have no clue what that burnt animatronic was, so no luck asking me about that. But I can explain that 'trick' I did." He stood up and started to glow again. The spiral blades appeared in his hands. "This, my friends, is called 'Soul aura'. You see, I have a soul inside me that allows me to summon a weapon, as you see here. This will give you a _huge_ power boost. In fact, Fredbear has it too! Care to show them?"

"Heh, I'd rather save my power," Fredbear insisted. Marionette gave him a persuasive look.

"Alright, if you say so." He started to glow as much as Marionette. His eyes went pitch black, only his cyan pupils glowing. His underbelly became cyan, along with his inner ears, muzzle, tail, hands, and feet. He opened his right paw, and a large sword appeared in it. The handle of the sword was black and cyan, while the blade was a shining gold, to match his appearence. The four animatronics watched in awe.

"You see, me and Fredbear are called 'Souls'. We earned this name for, well, what you see here." Marionette and Fredbear both reverted. "And here's the best part..." He leaned over to them. "You guys have it too."

"What?!" Freddy exclaimed. "How do we-"

"Me and Fredbear can see it in you. You are the Souls we need! You guys are way more powerful than you imagine. All you need is the proper training and - boom! - Soul aura, baby!"

Everyone stared at him. Marionette cleared his throat and regained his posture. "Sorry, not sure what came over me."

The animatronics heard a sinister, glitchy chuckle. They looked around, alarmed. They weren't alone.

"Ha ha, interesting indeed. It's too bad I'll have to kill you damn children before that happens." A large, heavily damaged and deteriorated yellow animatronic rabbit stepped out of the dark corner he was watching from.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh boy, minor cliffhanger. What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned!

(Also, the summoning of weapons is sorta based on Steven Universe. This isn't a crossover though.)


	5. Chapter 4: Soul Awakened

**Chapter 4: Soul Awakened**

The rabbit loomed over the six animatronics, his eyes glowing menacingly. "Uh... a-and who might y-you be?" Chica asked nervously.

"I'll keep it simple," The rabbit sneered. "What exactly do you call a spring-loaded trap?" No one answered. He took a stride towards Chica. "Springtrap."

Chica scrambled away behind the others. "Ha, ha. Even as an animatronic you're still a scared little child," Springtrap chuckled. The four animatronics took a defensive stance and looked at Fredbear and Marionette. Fredbear was completely frozen in shock, while Marionette looked at him in concern.

"Fredbear?" Marionette tried to get his attention, but he was in a trance. "S-Spring-" He finally whispered before being interrupted by a thump. Everyone looked around. Nothing.

Springtrap looked over to Marionette and walked towards him. "Don't think I've forgotten _you,_ boy." Marionette sensed something powerful. Could this be Soul aura, hidden deep within him? It was so powerful! His eyes slowly widened as he backed away.

"I-it's..." He whispered in fear. "It's y-you..."

"You better believe it is." Springtrap whispered. He moved closer. Marionette was breathing heavily. He was face-to-face with him now. "What's the matter, kid?" He whispered. _"Scared of your old pal Vincent?"_

Marionette was silent. "Y-you..." Memories started to flood back as he started trembling with rage. _"You...!"_

The thump came again. Everyone turned their heads to the noise. A charred animatronic bear stood in front of the doorway. Alongside it were a fox and a chicken.

 _"Hi."_ Marionette turned and yelped. The humanoid animatronic was next to his leg. He turned around and saw a much more damaged version of himself walk toward him. "Back, ye filthy mutt!" Foxy was swinging his hook at a worn out fox hanging from the ceiling. The charred fox emitted a loud static sound. Next to its head was that of an endoskeleton, bobbing up and down.

They were trapped.

Springtrap hissed at the hanging fox, only for it to hiss back. Springtrap didn't flinch, but the fox seemed to have flinched instead. Freddy was being cornered by his counterpart. He tried to punch it, only for his fist to be caught. He was thrown to the ground. Chica tried to fight off her own counterpart, only to be pushed away. Foxy charged toward his counterpart and swung his hook at it, missing it as it dodged. Bonnie kicked the small animatronic away. Marionette unleashed his Soul aura on his counterpart and managed to slice the side of its face with his blades. The charred puppet's emotionless smile didn't leave its face, and it laughed in Marionette's voice, only distorted and glitchy. Fredbear took his eyes off of Springtrap and swung his sword at the fox, bringing it down to the floor.

Freddy was pinned down by his counterpart, who was going in for the kill. He thought this would be it, when Marionette's words echoed in his mind.

 _"Me and Fredbear can see it in you. You are the Souls we need! You guys are way more powerful than you imagine. All you need is the proper training and - boom! - Soul aura, baby!"_

Freddy growled and started to glow. He landed a devastating punch on the side of his evil counterpart's face. His enemy screeched and scrambled away, placing a burnt paw over his eye. Freddy had shattered his eye, oil leaking from it. The commotion stopped. Everyone stared at Freddy, who was examining himself in awe and confusion. His eyes were black with his blue pupils glowing. His body glowed the same way as Fredbear's did, only in the color blue. He was wearing dark blue fingerless gloves with sharp, claw-like spikes poking out of the knuckles. His enemy's oil trickled down his right glove and onto the floor.

Everyone stood still. Marionette ran up to him. "Oh man..." He stuttered. "Oh man, Soul aura! You did it! Ohhh MAN I'm SO proud of you, you don't even know!" He hugged him tight, his voice pitched up as if he were fangirling over what happened. Freddy's eyes darted around, his ears twitching nervously.

"I see. _Very_ impressive indeed."

Everyone turned around as two shadows rose up out of the ground, taking the form of a rabbit and a bear.

Marionette frowned. "You guys? Again?" Fredbear just glared.

The rabbit, Dusk, fixed his bowtie as the bear, Toxic, adjusted his top hat, looking upon Freddy in amusement.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the late update. There's been alot of stuff going on and I have finals at school to take. Ugh. I don't have much to say, so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 5: Escape the Fire

**Chapter 5: Escape the Fire**

The animatronics stared at the two Shadows. "Come on Toxic, let us end them!" Dusk got into a fighting stance, only to have Toxic's arm spread out in front of him. "Now Dusk, remember the Master's orders." Dusk straightened up. He scanned all the animatronics, his white eyes glowing as he did so. His large ears perked up as he looked at Springtrap. "Toxic," Dusk hissed. "We seem to have another one!" Toxic scanned Springtrap, his ears twitching in surprise. "Indeed... more powerful than average." Springtrap growled lowly as he glared at them, overhearing their small conversation. "What do you mean?" He hissed.

"You'll soon figure that out," Toxic said. "In good time." He turned to Freddy. "Blue suits you," He complimented. He looked at everyone else.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Marionette retorted. "Didn't we drive you out?"

"You know these guys?" Bonnie whispered to him.

The puppet nodded. "They've been around during the days me and Fredbear first met," he whispered. "They call themselves 'Shadows'. They've been causing trouble ever since!"

It was Dusk's turn to comment. "I wonder how much longer you pieces of scrap will be standing while we're here?"

"Aye, ye better watch yer tounge there lad!" Foxy growled, pointing his hook at him. Dusk chuckled. "I never said I _wanted_ you to die, I would like to see how long you can keep going." He walked towards Springtrap. "Especially _you._ You seem like a powerful animatronic. I can't wait to see _your_ skill. That is, if you can live long enough to put it to use." Springtrap snarled as he punched him in the face. However, the black rabbit seemed unphased. He placed a paw on his marked cheek and looked at it, smiling. "Of course, I see that you shouldn't have too much trouble with it." He went back to Toxic.

"You seem to be having fun with our Phantoms," Toxic said as he looked at Phantom Freddy. "They seem to be having fun with you, too." Toxic flicked his ear at the Phantoms, causing them to turn to the group and snarl viciously. "We would like to stick around, but I'm afraid we have work to attend to. Parting is such sweet sorrow." Toxic pet the back of Phantom Freddy's head. "Take care of them for us." A thick cloud of smoke started to form around the two Shadows. "Farewell for now!" Toxic laughed as they disappeared.

The Phantoms were closing in. "Alright guys, this is where you have to step it up!" Marionette called to the other three. "Freddy, you think you can use your aura for this?" Freddy nodded. "Alright then!" Marionette took on his Phantom counterpart, slicing him with his blades. Phantom Marionette scratched Marionette above the eye. Marionette put his hand above his eye as oil trickled down from it, but kept fighting. Springtrap was able to get a hold of Phantom Mangle and throw her across the room. Fredbear swung his sword at the Phantom as if she were a baseball. Fredbear looked at Springtrap, unsure of what to say. "Are... y-you alright?" Fredbear asked, trembling a little. Springtrap looked at him in a mixture of anger and confusion. "Tch." He looked away.

Freddy kept on punching his Phantom counterpart, until his fist was caught. Phantom Freddy didn't seem to be phased much at the oil trickling down the palm of his hand. His good eye seemed to burn into Freddy's blue ones, until Freddy finally landed a punch to the Phantom's stomach with his free fist. The Phantom hissed in pain and crumpled to the floor. He struggled to get up as he coughed up oil. Freddy looked behind him to see his three friends cornered by the other Phantoms.

Chica trembled as her Phantom closed in for an attack. Bonnie saw as the Phantom pinned her down. Bonnie's eyes narrowed and started to glow. "Ok, NO ONE messes with her!" He yelled as he pointed his fist toward Phantom Chica, blasting her away. Blasting? He looked at his wrist. A laser gun had emerged from the top of his right wrist. His eyes and markings were a glowing maroon color. He curiously pointed his gun at the ceiling and fired. A large, smoking hole was there after the smoke cleared up. "Yo...!" He whispered in amazement. Chica looked at him in awe, only for that to turn into fear as Phantom BB creeped up behind him. "Bonnie!" Chica's eyes were glowing and she blasted a pink beam at the Phantom, knocking him across the room. Chica looked at herself. Her glowing body matched her magenta eyes. She held a large pink and yellow striped staff. A shiny cupcake was sitting on top of it. "This is so cute!" Chica gasped as her eyes sparkled.

Foxy was tackled to the ground by his Phantom. Phantom Foxy opened his jaws to bite down on the pirate, only to have his lower jaw sliced off. Foxy pushed the Phantom off of him. His markings and eyes were glowing yellow, and he held a large pirate's sword in his good hand. Freddy was about to meet his friends when he was pinned down by Phantom Freddy. The Phantom tried to snap at his face with no prevail. The bears' faces were inches away from eachother. Freddy finally growled and charged up his fist, slamming it into the Phantom's face. His head was severed from his body at the immense force, rolling towards the pile of wires at the corner of the room. Freddy pushed the body off of him, his fist still glowing from that amount of power. Everyone reverted back, looking around to make sure they had finished the job. Marionette walked up to the four friends, as he had seen the whole thing. He straightened up. "So, you guys have awakened your Soul Aura..." He was silent for a few seconds, until he started jumping up and down. "Yes, YES, YES!" He continuously fist pumped the air, unable to contain his excitement.

Fredbear was standing next to Springtrap. He looked up at him, unsure of what to do. He was about to talk, until Springtrap whispered, "We have to go." Freddy looked over at him, only to be blocked by Marionette. Marionette glared at Springtrap. "Stay away from them," He whispered. "I mean it you imbecile!" Springtrap growled.

"You think I'm gonna believe any of your lies after what you did!"

"Why don't you use your eyes and look!"

Marionette sighed in annoyance and looked behind him. There was smoke coming from the wires. Sparks of electricity have been coming from Phantom Freddy's head. The wires suddenly burst into flames, the fire spreading quickly across the rooms. Springtrap looked around, finding a hole in the wall, big enough for everyone to crawl through. "Here!" He called. The animatronics crawled through, one by one. Marionette looked at him with a non-trusting expression, but crawled through anyway. Springtrap was the last to escape. By the time they were outside, the building was enveloped in flames.

They all watched as Fazbear's Fright burned to the ground.

* * *

Two Shadows watched silently from a hill. They turned their heads to eachother and nodded, sinking into the ground. They reached the underground chamber, and kneeled in front of the small TV in respect.

 _"Welcome back,"_ The sinister voice hissed. _"How is your progress?"_

"The Souls have awoken," Dusk said. "And due to the fire, the Phantoms have been eliminated."

 _"That would not matter,"_ The TV said. _"There is still one more. I have sensed great power from the rabbit."_

"Him," Toxic said. "Yes, that one. Should we just observe him?"

 _"Of course. Study his movements. Make sure you see how he uses that power and report to me."_

"Yes, Master," Both Shadows said as they disappeared.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew, finally done. Terribly sorry for the late update, alot of things have been going on, and I've been trying to brainstorm and make longer chapters. I'll still keep making more though, so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 6: Springer

**Chapter 6: Springer**

They just sat and watched as the building burned to the ground, smoke filling the air. Marionette stood up as the flames died down and faced Springtrap.

"Why did you help us?" He questioned, still suspicious. Springtrap kept watching what was left of the building. "I was actually asking myself the same thing..." He growled.

Marionette still didn't trust him. "You can say whatever you want, it's not gonna change what you did that time!" Springtrap's eyes flashed at him and growled, ready to strangle the thin puppet.

"Wait."

The two robots looked around to see Fredbear walking towards them. "Leave him to me," He said to Marionette, who hesitantly nodded and stood with Freddy and the others. Fredbear looked at Springtrap and took a breath.

"...Can you hear me?" He asked softly. Springtrap's ears twitched. "Of course I can, you-"

"I was talking to Springer."

Everyone was confused. Springer? Why was Fredbear calling him that? Springtrap fell silent. Fredbear took a step foward. "I wanted to thank you for helping-"

"He's not going to hear you!" Now it was Springtrap's turn to interrupt. "This so-called 'Springer' has been deactivated a long time ago," He sneered, his fists clenched. "Permanently."

"If you weren't there, he would've left us to burn in there, right Springer?" Fredbear started to walk closer. Springtrap's head started to throb.

Fredbear grabbed his shoulders. "You're there. I know it." His eyes burned into Springtrap's colorless ones. The throbbing intensified. Springtrap tensed and grunted at the increasing pain. His eye color started to flash between gray and green. He screwed his eyes shut. Fredbear's grip tightend. "Fight it," He said. Springtrap shook his head. "H-he's not..." Springtrap trailed off before groaning and clutching his head.

"Remember!"

"Stop!"

"You care!"

"No!"

"Show him you're stronger!"

"Shut up!"

"Remember what we did together! You don't wan't to hurt anyone! You never did! You can resist this!"

Fredbear was desperate. Desperate to bring his friend back. After all these years. He had to.

"C'mon! I believe in you, Springer!"

"AAAGGH!"

Springtrap screamed into the night sky and clutched the sides of his head. He staggered, trying not to lose his balance. But something was different; Sparks of purple electricity flashed around him as his markings started to glow. Everyone saw this. Including Fredbear.

"Springer!" Fredbear ran to Springtrap, only to be thrown back by an intense wave of aura. Springtrap covered his torn face with his hands, breathing heavily. He removed them from his face. His markings were purple, and he opened his right paw as a large purple-silver knife appeared in it. His eyes were pitch black as his pupils were purple. Marionette knew what was going to happen next. "Fredbear, get away from him!" He screamed. It didn't help. Springtrap rushed to Fredbear and slashed at his face. Fredbear fell to the ground, grunting as he placed a paw on the gash, oil trickling down from his cheek. He had nowhere to go; Springtrap had him cornered.

"You thought you could bring him back, didn't you?" Springtrap laughed. His violet eyes were fixed onto Fredbear's cyan ones.

"You can't."

Springtrap raised the knife. Fredbear closed his eyes tight, bracing himself. Seconds passed and nothing happened. Fredbear opened one of his eyes to see what happened. The rabbit's violet hand was tight around the knife, trembling. He saw Springtrap's face. No. He saw _Springer's_ face. His eyes were green, showing signs of immense pain and resistance. He spoke in a completely different voice, a voice Fredbear knew too well.

"I...w-wont...d-do i-it..." Springer struggled out. The knife disappeared as he reverted. He collapsed to the ground, groaning and clutching his head in pain, still fighting for control. Fredbear stood up and kneeled next to him.

"Are you okay? It's alright. I'm here," Fredbear said. Marionette rushed to assist the two, while Freddy and his friends watched. Springer fell to his side. He weakly tried to reach his hand out to Fredbear.

"Fr...Fred..." That was the only word he could get out, before everything faded into darkness...

* * *

"How long has he been out for?" Marionette asked. "About an hour," Fredbear sighed, as he had been watching the weakened bunny the whole time. "Springer..."

"Is that his real name?" The puppet asked. Fredbear looked at him and back at Springer. "Yes."

"I see..." Marionette looked at Springer. "Man, being controlled by a _killer..._ I can't imagine the strain it puts you through." A few more seconds of silence. "Do you want Chica to heal that?" Marionette offered, who's eye was healed. "That's a pretty nasty cut." Fredbear remembered how the knife tore his cheek. "Sure."

Chica came up to Fredbear and used her aura to close the wound. "I never thought I could do things like this," Chica said in amusment, before going back to the others. Fredbear's ears twitched as he heard a weak groan behind him. Springer rubbed his head, his body aching all over. Everyone went to see him.

"Springer!" Fredbear looked at him, worried. He was silent for a second. "Do you...remember me?" Springer's eyes met his, staying silent before weakly chuckling.

"How could I ever forget my partner?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I honestly think Springer was the perfect nickname for him. I had alot of fun writing this chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews, and stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 7: Struggle for Control

**Chapter 7: Struggle for Control**

Springer looked at Fredbear and chuckled weakly. "How could I ever forget my partner?"

This brought a tear to Fredbear's eye, and he pulled him in for a hug. At least, he attempted. The moment he moved, Springer held his tattered arms out as if he were trying to protect himself. Fredbear frowned in concern. "...Springer?" He asked, worried.

"Please..." Springer whispered, his face turned to the side. "I don't want to hurt you...not again..." Fredbear watched in pity. "What do you mean?"

Springer gave a shuddering breath. "H-he...he might..."

"There is no 'he'!" Marionette tried to encourage him with a smile. "You were able to gain your control back! I'm sure you'll be-"

"Don't you get it?" Springer interuppted, more nervous than ever. "Just because I have control doesn't mean he's gone!" He was holding his head, not in pain, but in fear. "He could take control again, any moment! I..." He lowered his head. "I'm dangerous..."

Fredbear was horribly concerned. Marionette sighed in defeat, seeing his point. Then Freddy came up, as he had heard everything that was going on. "Well, maybe if you fight hard enough, he won't take control again, right?" He suggested.

Springer shook his head. "It's not that simple. I've been trying to keep him under control for years. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. H-he's getting stronger. He's... _using me._ "

Fredbear grabbed his shoulders, catching Springer completly off guard. "Please, Springer," Fredbear urged. "Don't worry about it. We're here. We'll help you through this." Springer didn't seem to find too much comfort in that, and turned his head away, hiding his face. Fredbear was silent for a few seconds, before finally sighing. He felt Marionette's hand on his shoulder. "C'mon," Marionette said. "It's best that we just leave him be." He looked over to what was left of Fazbear's Fright, the building still glowing with weak flames. "People could come and find us here, we're gonna have to hide somewhere." He scanned the area. "How about that hill over there?" He pointed to a fairly large hill about a mile away. The others agreed.

"But what about Springer?" Fredbear asked. "It's fine," Springer said, managing to stand, staggering a bit in the process. Fredbear reluctantly nodded. The group began their walk.

Springer was propped up against a tree, thinking hard about what Freddy had said to him earlier. Perhaps, if he _did_ fight hard enough, maybe he _could_ keep his control. He thought about it a little more. He looked at his paws; years of deterioration have left them torn up and rotted, parts of endoskeleton showing. He was able to make out a piece of purple clothing, causing a growl to rumble deep in his damaged voice box. He narrowed his dim green eyes and closed his hand into a fist. He silently vowed to himself that he wouldn't let Vincent take control again, and drifted off to sleep mode.

* * *

 _He sprinted through the halls, using every bit of energy he had. He never ran so fast in his life. He didn't dare to look back. That was, until one of the spirits popped up in front of him. He yelped and swung the ax at the child, which only passed through him. He ran from the group of ghosts, trying desperately to escape the giggling and crying behind him, until finally entering a dusty room. Rats scattered across the tiles as the he approached a tattered rabbit suit. It would have to do. He quickly but cautiously put on the suit, and stood there motionless as the children entered. They looked around. He knew they wouldn't be finding him anytime soon. He chuckled, still cautious not to let his breath touch the spring locks. Rain dripped from the ceiling._

 _And the spring locks failed._

* * *

"GAH!" Springer jerked up from sleep mode and held his head. His eyes were a glowing purple, and he squeezed his eyes shut, taking a whole minute to regain his control. He breathed heavily, looking at the other robots, who were still in sleep mode. He sighed and slowly stood up, walking to the top of the hill. He stood there and tilted his head up to the sky. He watched the tiny stars. He's never seen real stars before, so it'd be a good time to take it all in.

Then he heard him.

 _"Just how long are you going to keep this up?"_ Sneeredthe voice in his head. Springer flinched and held his head. "As long as I need to," He growled.

 _"Fool!"_ Vincent shouted. _"Have you forgotten who's in control?"_

The migrane hit.

Springer groaned and clutched his head, collapsing to the grass. "N-no..." He strained. "I'm in complete control!"

The mental argument broke out.

 _"You can't keep this up forever!"_

"S-shut up!"

 _"You were made for one thing, and that is to do as I say!"_

"I'm...n-not...y-your...slave...!"

 _"Kill them!"_

"N-no!"

 _"Your still a murderer, just like me!"_

"G-get out...of my...h-head!"

 _"Give in, Springer!"_

He kept groaning in pain, clutching his head. He was completly collapsed on the grass, painfully arguing with the man who tried tirelessly to control him.

And no one heard him struggle.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aw man. Poor Springer. Give me your thoughts on this mental battle in the reviews and stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 8: Training Session

**Chapter 8: Training Session**

Fredbear opened his eyes and winced as the sun hit him. He had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust; he hasn't seen the light of day in years. He looked over to the tree to find nothing there. He whisper-called for Springer, careful not to wake anyone. He found Springer on the top of the hill, completely collapsed on the grass. "Springer?" Fredbear reached his paw out. Springer abruptly got up and greeted him. "Oh, F-Fred!" He said, doing his best to sound happy. "I-I just thought I'd get a look at the stars last night."

Fredbear stared at him. "Uh...okay." He said uneasily. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, totally!" Springer said quickly. "C'mon, let's go see the others." All Springer did was take two steps before falling to the ground. He struggled to get up, only to collapse again.

Fredbear quickly kneeled down to help him. "You okay?" He said, his voice showing great signs of worry. "What's happened?"

Springer didn't answer. He groaned weakly as he managed to get up on his knees. He stared at the ground and said nothing. Fredbear was able to see the look on his face, the same one he had after he got his control back. "Don't tell me..."

Springer closed his eyes and slightly turned his head away, his ears drooping as he did so. "Aw geez..." Fredbear whispered. He realized what must've happened last night that left him so physically and emotionally drained. And he _slept_ through it. His suit burned with the shame of not taking any notice of what his partner's been going through. He sat next to Springer and put a paw on his back. The rabbit flinched at his touch, but relaxed a bit after. That was until he heard Vincent's voice again.

 _"You know what?"_ He said. _"I honestly think this could be interesting. I guess you could have your body for now."_ He chuckled. _"Doesn't mean I won't be watching."_

 _"Don't think I'm gonna thank you for this..."_ Springer thought coldly.

 _"I wasn't expecting it at all,"_ Vincent said. _"But I'll remind you, I won't be gone forever."_ The killer laughed. _"You need me."_

Springer shut his eyes and shuddered. Despite Fredbear's attempt to soothe him, the killer gave him his final words before he fully lended him his body back. For now.

 _"I will come back. I always do."_

* * *

"Well, look's like you guys are getting the hang of it," Marionette said cheerfully. He had been watching the Fazbear crew practice their aura on eachother, careful not to hurt eachother. "You sure you haven't been training in the middle of the night?"

Chica was dodging the blasts from Bonnie's laser gun, countering them with her magic. Bonnie charged up his laser and sent a huge red-white beam at Chica. Chica countered it with a pink beam of magic and it collided with Bonnie's laser beam. Both of the beams clashed with eachother for a couple of seconds before going up in an explosion.

Freddy was sparing with Foxy. The pirate swung his sword professionaly, covering any openings. Freddy used his spiked gloves to counter the sword strikes, and was able to grab it in between his knuckles. However, he was kicked down by the fox and had the sword pointed to his face.

"Gotcha lad," Foxy said, standing up tall. He reverted and held his hand out to Freddy, who accepted. The four animatronics were met by the puppet.

"I see that training's going pretty well," Marionette said. "Freddy, can you come here?" Freddy shrugged and walked over to him. Everyone stood back.

"What's this about?" Freddy asked. Marionette said nothing, and then, without warning, he activated his Soul aura. He held the blades in his hands, staying still. Freddy looked at him with wide eyes, until Marionette whispered two words:

"Ready, Freddy?"

Freddy heard cheering from his friends.

"Go get 'im laddie!" Foxy barked.

"You can do it!" Chica cheered.

"C'mon, show him what you're made of!" Bonnie shouted.

Freddy gave Marionette a challenging grin and raised his fists. "You're on," he whispered.

Then the test began.

Freddy was the first to move. He sprinted and hurled his fist at the puppet. Marionette dodged it smoothly, barely putting any effort into it. Freddy jumped and tried to punch him. Marionette quickly threw one of his blades high into the air, and caught him by the wrist with one hand. He threw him to the ground and caught his blade. Freddy swept his leg across the ground, sweeping Marionette off the grass. Marionette broke the fall with his hands and flipped over the bear, landing right on his feet. Before Freddy could get up, he found the blade close to his throat. Everyone was silent. Marionette smiled and helped him up.

"You're not bad." Marionette complimented. "I didn't see that leg sweep coming. You've got amazing reflexes!" Freddy rubbed the back of his head, blushing at his compliment. They were just in time to see Fredbear and Springer walking down the hill.

"Oh, hi guys," Marionette greeted them. "Sorry, but I'm afraid you missed the training going on."

"Don't worry," Fredbear said. "We saw everything."

Marionette looked at Springer, who still looked drained. "Is he okay? Here, let me help-"

"I'm fine," Springer said, holding a paw up. "Really." He looked up and walked ahead of the group. His good ear perked up. "You might wanna see this."

The robots looked in Springer's direction. Not far away, there were three men examining what was left of Fazbear's Fright. They were all police officers. Bonnie looked closer, until his eyes widened. "Guys, look at their badges!"

Freddy kept his eyes on the officers and scanned the badges. They revealed their names:

Mike Schmidt.

Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Christopher Miles.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh mah gah it's Moik Shmeet Jermeh Fisgerald and the security guard from FNAF 3 that I decided to give a name to. OOOHH BOI, RUSTY PIRATE SLANG IS RUSTY.

Okay enough of that.

Sorry for the late update. I sorta just gave up on making this story canon. Some of it's gonna follow it though. Kinda like an AU. I'm running a little low on motivation. I've added a bit to chapter 5 explaining how Marionette and Fredbear know about Toxic and Dusk, so feel free to read it. I also corrected some mistakes on previous chapters. Tell me what you think in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far!


	10. Character Profiles

**Character Profiles**

Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I'm still trying to write up chapter 9, and I'm struggling to figure out what to type to keep it entertaining. But don't worry, Seven Souls is still being worked on. I thought I'd type down the characters' personalities and abilities, just to keep you occupied. I'm sure you already know how they look like but hey, why not? I'm going to leave out a certain character, as not to spoil anything. Alright, here we go!

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear-** Brown animatronic bear, blue eyes, wears a black top hat and bowtie with buttons down his chest. Freddy is the leader of the group, and is outgoing and encouraging. He does whatever is best for his team. **Weapon-** Black and blue fingerless spiked gloves.

 **Bonnie-** Lavender animatronic rabbit, maroon eyes, wears a red bowtie with buttons down his chest. Bonnie is one of Freddy's closest friends, and is very energetic. **Weapon-** Maroon laser gun, coming from his right wrist.

 **Chica-** Yellow animatronic chicken, magenta eyes, wears a bib that says "Let's Eat!" Chica is the only female on the team, but proves her worth with her healing abilities. She is very caring and a little fearful at times. **Weapon-** Pink and yellow striped staff, cupcake on top.

 **Foxy-** Reddish-brown animatronic fox, yellow eyes, wears brown pants with a belt. Foxy has a thick pirate's accent, keeping to the pirate theme. He is very confident. **Weapon-** Yellow and silver pirate sword.

 **Marionette-** Black and white striped animatronic puppet, buttons down his chest. Marionette is the first Soul to exist, and is very outgoing and encouraging, and can be a bit paranoid at times. He is very protective and will not hesitate to protect his teammates. Also very protective of children. **Weapon-** Black and white striped circular blades.

 **Fredbear-** Golden animatronic bear, cyan eyes, wears a purple top hat and bowtie with buttons down his chest. Fredbear is a close friend to Marionette, and is one of the original animatronics alongside Spring Bonnie, which is his partner. He is clever and powerful. **Weapon-** Cyan and gold sword.

 **Springtrap-** Heavily damaged yellow animatronic rabbit, gray eyes, one button on his chest. Springtrap is possessed by the soul of Vincent. With Vincent in control, he is very cold and harsh. His real, but former name is Spring Bonnie, or Springer. With Springer in control, his eyes are a dim green, and he is very nervous and timid, as he fears he'll be forced to harm his loved ones. He is Fredbear's partner. **Weapon-** Purple-silver knife.

 **Toxic (Shadow Freddy)-** Dark purple animatronic bear, black eyes with white pupils, wears a black top hat and bowtie with buttons down his chest, has a scar between his eyes, bears a white jagged mark on the right side of his face. Toxic is a Shadow animatronic who works aside Dusk, and is sharp and clever. **Weapon-** To be revealed.

 **Dusk (Shadow Bonnie)-** Black animatronic rabbit, white eyes, wears a black bowtie with buttons down his chest, bears a white jagged mark on the left side of his face. Dusk is a Shadow animatronic who works aside Toxic, and is cold and mocking. **Weapon-** To be revealed.

* * *

Well, that's it! This was mostly focused on the animatronics, so I think the humans will have to wait. Feel free to give me your favorite animatronic in the reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!


	11. Chapter 9: Security

**Chapter 9: Security**

The three men examined the wreck. Mike took out his walkie-talkie.

"We've found a few surviving objects. What do you think will happen to them?" he said. "...Auction, huh? You got it." He put it away and walked away with his friends. The robots watched it play out from the hill.

"Should we follow them?" Marionette asked. Freddy shrugged. "Sure, but will they see us?"

"We're just gonna have to stay out of sight," Fredbear said. "Probably by hiding behind objects as we go."

"Aye, but what be the reason why we're followin' them?" Foxy asked.

"We could use their help," Marionette said. He looked at Fredbear. "You wanna tell 'em?" He nodded.

"You see, something's coming." Fredbear explained. "Whatever it is, I can sense that it's really dangerous. Of course, we're in danger, but it'll also put humans' lives at risk."

"Do you _know_ exactly what's coming?" Springer asked him. Fredbear shook his head.

"No, but I remember Toxic mentioning something about 'the Master's orders.' I think they actually might have something to do with it."

"So, we just have to track them down?" Freddy said.

"Seems like it," Marionette said.

They swiftly, but quietly followed the former security guards. They were successfully unnoticed, despite having to hide behind trees and buildings along the way. They eventually reached a fairly crowded neighborhood, somewhat actually close to Fazbear's Fright. "Anyone wanna hang out at my place?" Mike asked. His friends agreed. They entered a green and white house.

"Wow, Mike lives in _that?_ " Bonnie whispered, amused by the house's clean look. "Do we just go in?"

"I don't know about _that..._ " Chica said. "I mean, don't you guys remember how terrified he was of us?" Everyone agreed.

"I'll go in." Marionette volunteered. "No offense, but I think I might be the least... _scary-looking._ " He walked up to the door.

* * *

"Didn't you work at Fazbear's Fright, Christopher?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, but that was only volunteer work, I had to take some time off from my duty." Christopher said. "I'll tell you, worst mistake I ever made."

"Really?" Mike said. "What happened?"

Christopher shuddered slightly. "They found some sort of animatronic rabbit. Ever since my second night there, that thing's been trying to kill me!"

"No way, I went through the same thing!" Mike exclaimed. "It was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Man, that was crazy."

"What about the pizzeria _before_ the one you worked at?" Jeremy said. "I can't even _begin_ to describe the chaos there! I've seen commercials of those four animatronics at the location you worked at, but before that they were all torn up and broken! And add those new shiny ones to the mix; I've never been so scared in my life! And the music box I had to wind to keep the puppet in its box? Don't even get me _started_ on that-"

"Hi, Jeremy! And...two other guys!"

Marionette was standing in front of the door. The men stared at him.

Just awkward silence.

And then a gunshot.

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew, finally done! Man, this one was hard. I'm not the best with long chapters and this was a bit rushed, so sorry if this was a very short one. I hope the character profiles kept you busy. I want to thank all the people who are enjoying this so far. Sure, it only has 6 favs and 8 follows, but I still really appreciate it! Feel free to leave a review and stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 10: Catch These Bullets

**Chapter 10: Catch These Bullets**

Marionette stumbled backwards, having the wall support him. His hand covered his oil-stained shoulder. He looked at Jeremy, then at his shoulder, and back again. "...Ow!" He yelped. "What was-" His eyes widened and he quickly dodged two more bullets. Mike and Christopher both had their guns out as well.

"KILL IT JEREMY, KILL IT!" Mike screamed.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR WALL?!" Jeremy shouted.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE FREAKING WALL!"

"IT'S BEHIND THE TABLE!" Christopher pulled the trigger. Marionette scrambled away and sprinted around the house. The four stopped when they heard the door slam open. The other animatronics were in front of the door.

The gun party started.

The three officers screamed and unleashed a flurry of bullets. The animatronics scrambled around the room. Bonnie was hit in the arm, Foxy's tail was grazed by a bullet. Fredbear tried to grab Christopher's gun and grabbed his arm, careful not to break it. Christopher countered with a gunshot to Fredbear's leg. He stumbled and fell to the floor. Springer noticed and rushed in front of him. He looked at the former guard in anger and hissed at him. Christopher fearfully stepped back for a moment and then aimed at him, returning the glare.

"You're never gonna get the chance to kill me, you hear me!" Christopher pulled the trigger, and the rabbit fell to the floor. Mike noticed Freddy coming up behind him. He turned around and kicked him to the floor, pinning him down with his foot.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Mike demanded, pointing his gun directly at Freddy's head.

"We're not here to cause any trouble, I swear!" Freddy said, his arms on the ground and the palms of his hands facing up. "We're just here to talk!"

"I know what you tried to do back then!" Mike wasn't having any of it. "You really think I'd believe anything you have to say? You're just gonna try to kill me, all of us!" He prepared to shoot when he felt something cold and sharp lightly press against his throat. Something gripped him tightly. He heard a raspy whisper:

"Drop. The gun."

Mike hesitantly did as he was told. The other men did so as well. Freddy sat up. He and the other animatronics went dead silent at what they saw. And it was clear that Vincent was in control.

 _Springtrap_ had a good grip on Mike, holding his weapon against the man's throat. He looked over to Chica, and gestured toward the guns with his head. "Take the guns," He growled. "Make sure they can't get them."

Chica followed his orders and took them away. Springtrap's purple eyes were fixed on Mike. "Any of you pull a stunt like that again..." Springtrap's 'breathing' seemed to be labored. "...The floor will have a new coat of paint." He suddenly let go of Mike, who stumbled, trying to keep his balance. Springtrap grunted and fell to his knees as his aura faded. He coughed up oil and blood and clutched his chest with one hand.

"Springer!" Fredbear limped quickly to him. "Where'd it hit you?" He laid Springtrap on his back and saw the damage.

He took a bullet right to the chest.

 **A/N:** Oh joy, another chapter! Man, I do not have any talent for writing long chapters at _all._ I was just hyped up on Sister Location. Exotic butters. That's pretty much the first thing that comes up when I type in the letters 'E-x-o-t' on Google search. It's only been about three days. We all know it won't be long until that becomes a big meme. Not much to say here, so feel free to leave a review and stay tuned!

Exotic butters.

Just.

*Inhale*

*Exhale*


	13. Chapter 11: Toy's Lament

**Chapter 11: Toy's Lament**

Fredbear examined Springtrap's wound. "Let me see," He said, reaching out a paw to the injury. Springtrap had lost consciousness.

"Chica, we need some help here!" Fredbear called. Chica quickly made her way to Springtrap and activated her Soul aura. She began to heal his injury. Mike just stared in confusion.

"What is this. Someone better explain right now," He said blankly. Freddy decided to explain. Mike and the others sat down on the couch to listen.

"You see..." Freddy began, trying to think of the right thing to say. "We could use your help. There's something dangerous coming. I don't know what though, I'm actually just as clueless as you are."

"The Shadows," Fredbear added. "They're our enemies-"

"I thought the Phantoms were our enemies," Freddy said. Fredbear's ear twitched.

"The Shadows are the _real_ enemies here. And they seem to be working for their 'Master'. My sensors were able to pick it up. And it's not something to be messed with."

"Now hold on just a second," Mike said standing up. "You're saying that shadows are gonna try to kill us? 'Oh, look out everyone, here come the Shadows.' They follow us all the time!"

"It's not that kind of sha-"

"Look at this wall." Mike stood next to it. "Who's shadow is this?" No one answered. "It belongs to me. What, is my shadow gonna pop out of this wall and slaughter everyone in sight? No. 'Cause it's impossible!"

"Didn't ye almost get yer throat slashed by Springtrap over there?" Foxy pointed to him, who's bullet wound was healed. He was in sleep mode. Chica was treating Bonnie's arm.

"An' look at Chica healin' Bonnie over there!"

"That's honestly what kinda scares me the most," Jeremy said. "Where did you learn to go up in colors like that?"

"It's called Soul aura," Marionette said when Chica finished up on his shoulder. "It's what makes us do this." He summoned his blades and showed them to Jeremy.

"Oh..." He said, clearly uncomfortable. "Say, how long have you've been able to do that?"

"Ah...during the time I was created, I guess. Oh yeah, that reminds me...how long has it been since Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed down?"

"You talking about the restaurant that came after the place I worked at?"

"That's the one."

"About thirty years."

"Thirty, that's it..." Marionette paused. "...Thirty?"

"Yep."

Marionette was silent, trying to process everything.

"Thirty years...I'm surprised we've been around this long..."

"Have the... _others_ been able to use the aura?" Jeremy asked.

"The others...oh, you mean the Toys!" Marionette smiled. "They weren't able to. But man I can't wait to see them again! After all these years..."

"Oh..." Jeremy got nervous. "You see, about that..."

"Yes?"

"The 'Toys'..." He took a breath. He didn't think this puppet is going to take the news too well. "They've...been scrapped a long time ago..."

Marionette's smile slowly vanished. "Wh...what do you mean?" He tried to retrive his smile. "O-of course they couldn't have been scrapped, r-right? I mean..." He trailed off. Scrapped? Surley they couldn't have been. They functioned so well, how could they...

It hit him.

Hard.

He knew exactly what got them scrapped.

"I saw their parts in a cardboard box at Fazbear's Fright. It was one of the few things that survived the fire." Jeremy shrugged. "It's probably been taken away for auction by now."

Marionette stared out the window. He was trembling. He whispered something under his breath, then sprinted out the door.

"Marionette!" Fredbear tried to stop him, but his injured leg had other intentions.

"Fredbear, careful!" Chica looked at his leg. "Let me fix this for you."

"She's right. I'll go find him." Freddy looked at his golden counterpart. "What happened with him?"

"The Toys," Fredbear said. "They were good friends of his." He sighed. " _Really_ good friends."

Freddy nodded. "I should be back soon." He got out the door.

* * *

He finally made it to the attraction. Yellow tape surrounded the rubble, but no one was there. He looked around and found Marionette sitting at the top of the hill. He got to the top. Both of them were silent.

"There's alot I haven't told you about," Marionette finally said. "So I might as well just tell you now." Freddy sat next to him. He saw something in Marionette's hands. It was a top hat with a red stripe, similar to Fredbear's.

"They took everything, but they left this behind." Marionette kept his eyes fixed on the hat. "It belonged to him."

"Who?" Freddy asked. Marionette was silent for a few more seconds.

"Fredrick."

Freddy looked at the top hat, confused.

"He was your toy counterpart. His official name was Toy Freddy, but we all called him 'Fredrick.' You all had Toy counterparts. There was Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy, and Balloon Boy."

Freddy's ears perked up. "BB?" He asked.

Marionette looked at him. "Yes." He continued.

"I woke up in my box at that location. I couldn't remember anything at the time, I just followed my programming: to make children smile. I was the only one who was different from the others. Sure, BB was a humanoid, but I didn't have the appearence of one. Not that it bothered me, but they accepted me. And Fredrick..."

He trailed off, before continuing.

"He and I were the closest. I loved them, but I didn't realize how much until they were gone." He looked at Freddy. "Is this sinking in?" Freddy nodded.

"I used to be human. We all did."

Freddy blinked. "Really?" He asked. The puppet nodded.

"We..." He started to tremble. "We were killed. Vincent killed us."

"Vincent..." Freddy muttered. Springtrap. "But, he seems to have changed. A little." He rubbed the back of his head. "He actually saved me from getting shot. So, maybe he's turning out to be on our side?"

"I understand. But I saw _everything._ I saw him lure the children to the back room. I even asked you for help. You don't remember, because you didn't really have proper programming back then." His voice started to waver.

"I tried to stop him. He stabbed you. I wanted to save them...but he said that I can't. He threw me against the wall. And when I woke up..."

He took a breath.

"The children were in front of me. Dead. I tried to make them happy. I brought them gifts, since that's what I usually did in the prize corner. But it didn't work. And I found the old suits and...you came back."

Tears started to run down his face. "But I think I ruined everything...you would've been happier dead. You wouldn't have to suffer. It's my fault-"

Freddy grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. He smiled and spoke softly.

"Bringing us back was the best thing you've ever done."

Marionette fell silent, and then trembled, tears streaming down his face. He gripped the top hat tighter.

"You're just like him, Freddy," He whispered. He hugged him tightly with the hat still in his hand. He cried silently into his shoulder. Freddy just kept smiling and embraced him as well.

Two dark figures watched it all play out, out of sight...

* * *

 **A/N:** Holy smokes, a longer chapter this time! I think? And updated the next day too! Huh, I actually don't have alot to say. Does anyone have tips on good pirate slang? Be sure to tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews and stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 12: Conversation

**Chapter 12: Conversation**

The deteriorated rabbit groaned weakly and rubbed his head, his dim green eyes flickering a little. He looked at his chest; no bullet hole.

"So..." Springer's ears perked up as he turned his head to Christopher. "Looks like you're doing okay?"

Springer looked at him uneasily and slowly nodded. Christopher nervously shuffled to his side. They were both silent.

"You're not really gonna... _do_ anything, are you?" Christopher said awkwardly. Springer lowered his ears slightly and slowly shook his head. "I have no intention of it."

They were both sitting on the floor in a bedroom, as Springer had been taken up there to rest. Christopher had come to check on him. More silence.

"You're not mad at me for shooting you, are you?"

"I can't blame you."

"Did you feel it?"

"Well, yeah but it wasn't as painful as..."

He stopped. The migrane. He had tried to get up, but was thrown back down by a vicious headache, which had drowned out the pain of the bullet. He remembered clutching, almost clawing at his head in agony. And he remembered the purple flashes...His eyes widened a little, staring almost blankly at the wall.

"What did I do." He whispered.

"What did-" Christopher pondered for a brief moment and figured it out. "Oh, well...you _might've_ held a knife against Mike's throat." He saw Springer's clenched fist . "But you didn't kill him, so that's okay-"

"No it's not." Springer's whisper had been soft, but had a faint tone of bitterness. He looked down at the floor, and then his right paw with a rather broken expression. "I never wanted to hurt anyone." His breath was quiet, but shuddering. "I never meant to hunt you down back there."

Christopher nervously chuckled. "Nah, no need to worry about it. Say, when you were shot, after you let go of Mike, you coughed up...I think it was blood." Springer blinked.

"I did? Oh, that was...him." His voice was hushed at the last word. Christopher looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Who is 'him?'"

Springer stared ahead, not looking at him. "Have you heard of the 'incident?'"

"I've heard some people talking about it. Something about missing children."

"He was the reason."

"You mean... _he_ killed those kids?"

Springer nodded slowly. "Thirty years ago...he died."

"Oh, I guess that's good-"

 _"No."_

Springer's eyes were narrowed now. "You didn't see me grab Mike."

"Then who-"

"You saw _him."_

Christopher stared at him nervously. "So the blood...I've heard the tapes about springlock suits. Does that mean..."

Springer kept staring at the wall. "...Yes."

Christopher fell silent. "Maybe he's turning over a new leaf."

Springer tensed up and his head started to throb. Christopher didn't notice and continued.

"I mean, you might not have known, but he actually saved Freddy from-"

He was cut off by a pained groan and found Springer on his knees. He was holding his head tightly.

"Oh jeez! You okay man!?" He reached a hand out to the rabbit's shoulder.

It was a mistake.

At his touch, the rabbit lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him against the wall. Christopher had no chance to cry out. There was no hope of doing so either.

"You don't know how lucky you are to be alive," Springtrap snarled, his gray eyes fixed on the former security guard. "I could kill you right now. I only did that because I wasn't going to lose a victim to a pathetic officer. _He's my kill."_

He closed his eyes and shuddered. After a few seconds, he looked up at the man's terrified face with green eyes. He quickly scrambled away from him and backed up against the wall, breathing heavily. He didn't dare to look up. He just turned away from him and slowly covered his face with trembling hands. A long minute later he felt a hand on the top of his head. He raised his head and tensed up, and then slowly relaxed, still not looking at Christopher, who kept gently petting him, and let a tear slide down his face.

Only one.

* * *

The markings on the Shadows' faces started to glow. They both sank down into the hill they were observing from. They knelt in front of the small tv.

 _"Do you know why I've called you?"_ The Shadows kept quiet. The tv's jack-o-lanturn-like face twisted into a smile.

 _"I believe it is time for action."_

* * *

 **A/N: PROCRASTINATION IS IN MY BLOODSTREAM I MEAN IT JUST SITS THERE**

Sorry I've been kinda dead lately. It was procrastination and I've also been feeling down because of school. But I'm alright now. I'm still in shock from the final cutscene from Sister Location Custom Night. I can't stop thinking about it. Springtrap is british.

 **Springtrap is british.**

Alright, so feel free to leave a review and stay tuned!

 **I'm ready for a new FNAF game.**

 **I AM READY.**


	15. Chapter 13: It Begins

**Chapter 13: It Begins**

The animatronics were at Mike's house, chatting and reconciling with the men. All except Fredbear, who kept his eyes on the front door. They've been gone for almost two hours, what was keeping them? Mike walked over to him, still keeping his distance, not completely comfortable being around these robots just yet.

"He's been awhile," He said. Fredbear just flicked his ears in response. Mike noticed it. "I can't understand ear movements."

"You think they're okay?" Bonnie asked, walking up to them. Then, as if it were a response, the door suddenly swung open, revealing Freddy in the doorway. He was panting, and there were a couple of tears in his suit. Everyone rushed to him in alarm.

"What happened?!" Fredbear demanded. "Where's Marionette?!"

"We were walking down the hill," Freddy explained when he caught his breath. "Those Shadows came up from the ground, out of nowhere..."

* * *

Freddy and Marionette walked to the bottom of the hill, the top hat in Marionette's hands. He hasn't put it down. Freddy eyed the hat and took off his own in respect.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly. Marionette shook his head slowly. "You had nothing to do with this." He said, his voice quiet. Then they saw the dark masses forming in the ground, rising and forming into animatronics.

"What do you have there, ragdoll?" Dusk sneered teasingly. Marionette held the hat tight and close to him, glaring. "We both know what happened; your friends. Toy Freddy. You haven't forgotten we were around back then, have you?"

"What do you want with him?" Freddy defended, setting his hat back on his head. Toxic stepped foward and chuckled.

"You think this is about the puppet? No," He said. The mark on his face started to glow. He opened his dark purple hands as two lights appeared in them, merging and forming a large battle axe, before dropping into his grasp. The handle was dark purple, and the steel of the blade was black, bearing the Shadow mark on both sides. Dusk had done the same thing, but his weapon was a large mallet, dark grey and black with the mark on both sides. Toxic walked over to Freddy, holding the axe over his sholder like it was an empty sac. His white pupils focused on Freddy, and his voice was an eerie, pleasant whisper.

 _"You should be asking what we want with all of you."_

He raised the axe and brought it down, Freddy only barely dodging it. He winced from a cut on his arm. Marionette lunged at Toxic and tried to slash him, but the axe countered his blades. Dusk came up behind Marionette and grabbed him full-nelson style. Marionette struggled but couldn't escape his grasp, and reverted when he was pulled down to his knees. Toxic was able to slash Freddy a few times, and then started to walk over to Marionette. He stood over him like a sergeant, then pointed to the scar between his eyes.

"Do you remember this? You think I forgot that you did this to me?" He asked darkly with a smile. Marionette looked at the scar, and then looked to the hat next to Freddy.

"Freddy, take the hat and go!" Marionette shouted. Freddy looked at him in disbelief and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"Get the others and come back to find me. You can trace me with your aura, just run!"

After moments of hesitation, Freddy finally grabbed the top hat and sprinted away, trying to ignore the stinging cuts.

"What are you doing Toxic, capture him!" Dusk hissed. Toxic only stared ahead.

"Didn't you hear what the puppet said? He's bringing everyone with him."

* * *

Freddy looked down at the hat he was holding. "We have to come back for him!"

Fredbear took the top hat and placed it on an end table. "Who's ready to go?" he asked. The animatronics started to prepare, while Chica healed Freddy.

"I'm coming too." Springer and Christopher were at the bottom of the stairs. Fredbear looked at him in worry.

"Are you sure you're up to it? I mean, maybe you should rest up-" Springer held a paw up in front of him, his determined expression lighting up his dim eyes a little.

"I'm fine." he said confidently. Fredbear was suddenly hit with memories of him and Springer for a long moment; their performances for the children, the golden rabbit's curious and rather playful nature, how his bright green eyes would shine with excitement as the curtains started to pull away, how they would both harmonize, the bear singing into his microphone and the rabbit strumming away on his purple guitar. They were so _happy..._

Fredbear felt a pang of sorrow as he looked at the rabbit before him now, how his suit was still a golden color, while Springer's was in tatters, the golden hue reduced to a filthy olive drab. How he longed to have those years at the diner back. He saw the same desire in Springer's eyes, as if he had read his data banks. Fredbear walked towards his friend and looked at him face-to-face.

"Partners to the end?" He asked.

"Always." Springer replied.

They locked hands into a firm handshake. Fredbear looked at Jeremy. "Do you have any shifts?" he asked.

"At five. In thirty minutes."

"Then you should stick to your shift. It's too dangerous for you anyway."

Mike stood up. "You know what?" He looked at Freddy and his three friends and smiled. "I think you guys are alright." Freddy and the others smiled back.

"We should get sailin' then, crew!" Foxy raised his hook up in the air and went out the door, Bonnie and Chica following. Springer walked after them, but Freddy stopped him.

"Hey, Springtrap, or Springer, what would you prefer?" Freddy looked at him a little uneasy.

"I haven't been called 'Springer' in years, so that name would be fine." Springer looked down nervously. "But I guess you could give...the _other_ me the name 'Springtrap'..." His ears were laid back a little as he went silent for a moment. "And..." He looked into Freddy's eyes apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Freddy stared at him for a moment, and then smiled. "Glad to have you two on the team." He walked out the door, leaving Springer completely dumbfounded. Springer then flinched in pain, his eyes turning grey for a split second before turning back into green.

 _"Ugh, that damn child!"_ Vincent ranted. _"Who the hell does he think he is, wecoming us to a team?"_

Springer proceeded to the door, trying to ignore him. He looked back and saw Fredbear in front of the table.

Fredbear looked at Toy Freddy's hat on the end table and held his own purple one to his chest. "I wish I could've gotten to know you better..." he said quietly. He put his hat back on and walked away.

* * *

"What do you suppose we do with the puppet?" Dusk questioned as he lead Marionette down the dark chamber deep in the subways.

"Keep him here, the Master knows who he wants." Toxic answered.

"This ragdoll?" Dusk scorned, earning an offended glare from Marionette. "Surley he'd want someone better than _this."_

"He does." Toxic walked backwards in front of Marionette, his eyes locked onto his nervous ones in unsettling delight. "What a treat you're in for. You get to watch someone make friends with _E.X.E."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's the full chapter. Really trying my best piecing this AU together with canon elements. Has anyone seen _The Twisted Ones?_ Charlie better watch herself...

And yet again I've corrected a few typos in previous chapters.

Leave a review if you like and stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 14: My Name

**Chapter 14: My Name**

The sun was beginning to set as the animatronics walked around. Fredbear was next to Springer.

"Seems like you're good friends with Marionette, huh?" Springer said.

"...Yes." Fredbear felt a mild twinge of guilt. "But you're still the greatest friend I could ever have. No one could replace you."

"Is that a fact." Springer gestured towards Bonnie, who was ahead of them, walking behind Freddy. Fredbear shrugged nervously.

"I didn't mean it like _that..."_

"I know, I just thought I could put a little humor into that," Springer chuckled a little. "Can you tell me what it was like, with them?"

"Oh, well... I was-" Fredbear perked his ears up when he heard Freddy's voice.

"I've got something!" He pointed to the entrance of the subway. They all looked at the stairs. "They must've gone down there. C'mon!" He lead the way, having his team follow him. Fredbear took a step and noticed Springer looking back, his broken ears swiveling around, gears creaking.

"What's wrong?"

Springer turned his head. "Nothing, it's nothing. Just... I'll catch up." Fredbear looked at him and nodded, heading down the stairs. Springer strained to listen; he could've sworn he heard something. He eventually shrugged it off, assuming it was just wind, and walked towards the stairs. He was about to take a step when he felt something collide with the back of his head, a split second before everything went black.

* * *

The five animatronics' eyes illuminated the place, far enough where humans don't go. Freddy used his aura and put a blue hand on the ground.

"I'm getting a signal, but I don't know how we're gonna get down there," Freddy said.

"Guys."

Freddy looked at Fredbear, walking around the way they came. "What happened?" Fredbear turned to face the group, his eyes dark with worry.

"Springer's missing."

* * *

Springer opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. It took a moment for his vision to clear up.

"Had a nice nap?"

He tilted his head up to the voice, and found the black rabbit staring down at him.

"Good, I wanted you to rest up before our little..." Dusk smiled down at the mallet in his hands.

 _"...Sparring match."_

Springer's defenses kicked in and he stood up immediately. Dusk laughed. "You seem a little more jumpy. Why is that? Is it because you're hiding him?"

Springer flinched. Dusk continued. "Why keep him locked away? You know you can't keep him inside forever. I mean, you want to be of use to your friends, right? Can't do that if you're _weak._ Let him out, and you'll officially be useful to them when you get rid of them."

"What help would I be if I killed them?" Springer growled. Dusk flicked his ear.

"Who said _they_ were your friends?"

Springer eyes flashed a little. He had to shut them, earning recognition from the Shadow in front of him.

"Just let go. Besides, surely he remembers that I wanted to _see his skill?"_

Springer's head throbbed and he held it.

"This is such a good opportunity for me, and I'm not letting it go to waste. It seems that you're suffering." Dusk grinned. "I just want to put you out of your misery. Both of you. What do you say?"

The burning started to engulf his body, purple electricity sparked around him. He fell to his knees in pain.

Dusk looked on in amusement. "..No? Alright then." He got his hammer ready. "I'll _beat_ him out of you."

Dusk rushed to Springer and swung his mallet, slamming Springer in the shoulder. The air was knocked out of him as the force lauched him a few feet until he landed on the ground. He winced at the sight of his shoulder, which was clearly dislocated, but was more focused on the pain in his head.

 _"What the hell are you doing!"_ Vincent shouted. _"He'll kill us if you don't let me handle this!"_

"You'll kill everyone!" Springer said through gritted teeth. "I'm n-not letting anyone get hurt again...!" Dusk was coming up from behind him.

 _"We'll be dead if we don't hurt_ him! _"_

Dusk swung again, hitting Springer in the face, and sent him tumbling across the ground. Dusk examined him from where he was standing, Springer only a few yards away from him.

"Come on, surely I didn't hit you _that_ hard."

Springer didn't move. Dusk started to approach, taking his time like it was a stroll through the park. "If I broke something, then I guess that's progress."

He didn't stir...

* * *

Springer slowly opened his eyes, sitting in a slumped position up against the wall. He slowly tilted his head up, his eyes meeting the dim flickering lights. He took in his surroundings.

"I'm still here?" He suddenly placed a hand on his throat, surprised at his glitchy voice. Deterioration sure takes its toll. "...How?"

 _"I saved you."_

Springer jumped slightly at the raspy voice. "Who is that?"

 _"You don't remember me? How rude."_

Springer couldn't form words. The voice continued.

 _"But I remember you,_ Springer. _"_

Springer's eyes widened. "How do you-"

 _"I've been watching you. Along with you're partner."_

Fredbear...

"Who are you?!"

 _"The one inside you."_ Springer went silent, not being able to grasp what he said.

 _"Look at your paws. What do you see?"_

Springer slowly looked down at his hands, and they began to tremble.

They were faded and stained with blood.

He examined himself further down, and saw that the faded red trickles were everywhere. He spotted a dusty cracked mirror to his left, and approached it. His mouth was ripped up, showing bared teeth, but something more horrific caught his attention.

The same bloodstains were underneath his eyes and mouth. He backed away in growing horror. His breathing quickened. The voice laughed.

 _"It's not that I like this state, but I almost appreciate it. Almost."_

"W-who are you?" Springer asked again, his voice a meek whisper.

 _"I'm_ him. _"_ The voice lowered into a chilling whisper. _"I'm_ _ **Vincent."**_

Springer couldn't get any words out after that. He recognized that name. Vincent, who had been an employee at the diner. Vincent, who Fredbear talked about.

"I saw him. It was a man... doing something to a child, but I don't know what." Fredbear had said to him in the past. Vincent, who he saw once before. Vincent, who deactivated him. Vincent, who was the reason he woke up with his hands stained with the blood of children. Vincent, who killed the children.

 _Vincent, who was now the man inside of him._

If Springer could vomit, he would have, or at least gagged. He heard the murderer's voice again, completely unprepared for what would happen next.

 _ **"And we're going to have so much fun as Springtrap."**_

The headache hit him. Hard. Springer shouted in pain and clutched his head; It felt like it was on fire. He staggered into a desk, then into one of the arcade machines before collapsing to his knees. Long moments passed and his pained groans melted away into heavy breathing. He was still for a few moments, and slowly stood up, planting one hand on the wall for support. The rabbit's grey eyes flashed at the scenery, and distorted laughter soon erupted from him, a disturbing combination of man and machine. Springtrap's eye color suddenly changed to green for a few seconds, before being forced back to grey. He grunted and held his head for a minute.

"No need to get resistant," Springtrap growled. "We can take turns from time to time." He ended it with a grim chuckle.

The torture continued for the next twenty years. During the night, the soul of Vincent would awaken and possess Springer, now practically going by the name of "Springtrap", and at the crack of dawn, he'd release his hold, resulting in his host collapsing in exhaustion. They were both trapped in the boarded room. Springtrap would pace around, thinking about those children.

 _Those damn children._

They think they were off the hook. They thought they could get away with what they've done to him. He remembered how he fell to his knees as the costume released, gasping and choking, for he couldn't scream as his vocal chords were severed. He chuckled darkly. Oh, he'd get his revenge. One way or another.

The thirtieth year came. He searched through the drawers of the table. He found some small audio tapes. He picked one and pressed the button.

 **"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes."**

He turned it off. He remembered these tutorials. He put the tape back and chose another one, which played the same message. Copies. A certain tape caught his eye, a tape labeled "IMPORTANT". He selected it and hit the button.

 **"Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room."**

Ah, the safe room. The room he's stuck in. He continued to listen, the tape going on about how no one should be taken into this room, ect. And then the... "important" part:

 **"Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved."**

His ears perked up. He narrowed his eyes.

 **"We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under** _ **any**_ **circumstances."**

His hands started to tremble with rage. A low growl emitted from him.

 **"Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Faz-"**

With a furious screech, he hurled the audio tape at the wall, cutting of the message. It shattered into pieces. Anger made his breathing quicken. He gave a shuddering breath, and fell to his knees, letting go of Springer and leaving him on the floor gasping from exhaustion.

They came the next day.

"Dude, come look at this!" Came a muffled voice from the other side of the room. Springer looked to the sound.

"Hand me that axe!"

Springer quickly got to the corner and slumped himself down. The boards were chopped down to the floor, as two men came in. They talked to eachother while searching around, and then slowly made their way to the animatronic. They slowly looked at eachother in awe, and the man who was talking earlier said:

"Dude. We just hit the jackpot."

Nightfall came, and the rabbit was still in his suspended position. The other man was getting everything sorted out, as the first man he heard already left. He looked over to the robot.

"You are gonna scare so many people when we're done with the place. And they're gonna love you for it. You're the main attraction!" He looked up at the cameras. "The guard's gonna be here soon, so you just sit tight!" The man pet the robot's head. Springer didn't have time to do anything when Vincent took control out of nowhere. He opened his eyes and raised his head up at the man. The man stepped back as Springtrap slowly stood up, becoming a towering figure. His silver eyes flashed aggressively.

The worker stared at him with wide eyes, before swiftly taking out his phone, laughing in amazement.

"Aw man, I gotta tell-" He was cut of when Springtrap grabbed him by the shirt and punched him across the face, the force killing him instantly and throwing him to the ground. Springtrap examined the body; must have broken his neck. Satisfied, he released Springer, who fell to his knees, dazed. When he was able to grip what was going on, he saw the body. Did he do that? Springer backed away in horror, hearing the voice in his head.

 _"You killed him~,"_ Vincent chimed, ending in maniacal laughter. Springer slowly shook his head.

"No. No, no no no no..." He whispered, his voice trembling. He backed away into the corner and sobbed into his hands, the laughter echoing all around him.

Everything suddenly faded after that.

* * *

He lifted his tearstained face from his hands, but something has different. His paws were a clean, golden yellow. He felt his ear, and it was a full one. He looked down at himself, making the conclusion that he was repaired. Everything was pitch black around him. He wiped a tear away.

 _"Stop crying."_

He turned around to Vincent, who had his hand out. The soul was completely purple, his hair in a ponytail, and his eyes completely white. Springer eyed Vincent's hand, held out to him in an almost welcoming fashion. He looked up at him.

 _"Look. I'll... do you a favor."_ Springer stared at him, dumbfounded. Vincent suddenly looked annoyed. _"It doesn't mean I'm going to like them."_

Springer stared at his hand for a few more long moments, hesitant. Eventually, he nodded, and took his hand. Everything went white.

* * *

Dusk was standing over the robot. "How dissapointing," He said with sarcasm. "Guess poor old Springer was too weak." He got his hammer ready, but before he could swing, the rabbit suddenly got right up without warning, and slashed Dusk across the face, who was blown back a few feet by a simultaneous wave of aura. He placed a paw on his bare cheek, which was bleeding oil. He looked at it, then at his opponent, who glared at him with violet eyes, pointing his knife at him. He said one thing:

"My name is Springtrap."

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, this has gotta be one of the most longest chapters I've ever written so far. Man, that flashback was alot. I saw the movie news. This hype is consuming me.

Leave a review if you like and I'll see you soon!


	17. Chapter 15: You're the One

**Chapter 15: You're the One**

* * *

 **A/N:** Man. It's been a while. Over a year. I'm so sorry I've been gone so long. I've been way more active on Colors! 3D... I feel terrible for being so inactive. I'm gonna try to finish these. I really hope you can forgive me.

Well, enough of me yammering. On with the show!

* * *

Dusk looked upon the rabbit before him in disbelief. Narrowing his eyes, he charged.

* * *

Fredbear was going to look for Springer when Toxic materialized in front of him, throwing him back with a kick. Freddy sprinted up to the Shadow and hurled his fist at him, which was caught. Before he knew it, he was pinned down.

"Where's Marionette!?" Freddy demanded. Toxic merely smiled.

"You want to see the puppet?" Toxic looked at the group, ear twitching in amusment. "Very well." In a matter of seconds, the entire group found themeselves dropping further into the ground.

* * *

Dusk swung his mallet at Springtrap, who grabbed it and kicked Dusk in the stomach. The Shadow recoiled and was slashed above the eye. He countered with a leg sweep, bringing Springtrap to the grass. Springtrap brought his knife across Dusk's leg, making him drop to one knee. Dusk raised the mallet and brought it down in time for Springtrap to roll away. He quickly got up and brought Dusk into a choke-hold. With a free arm he plunged the knife into Dusk's side. The Shadow rabbit screeched and grabbed Springtrap's arm and yanked, brutally popping his shoulder back into place with a loud, rusty snap. It was Springtrap's turn to scream out in pain, both with his own voice and that of Springer's, before he was flipped over to the ground on his back. Next thing they knew, they were locked in a hissing, wrestling ball, tumbling and writhing in the grass.

* * *

Freddy shook his head, disoriented. He and his friends found themselves in a dark, empty room. To his far left was Marionette, trying to slash through the walls. Freddy and his group called out his name and ran over to him, before Toxic placed himself right between them. He grabbed Marionette and held his axe against his throat, stopping the group dead in their tracks. They knew with one move, Toxic would off the puppet. Freddy released his aura.

"Let him go," he growled. Toxic ignored him and studied the group, one by one. He looked at Marionette, then back at the others. He whispered only one word:

"You."

Suddenly, a large forcefield appeared, separating the group, leaving only Fredbear trapped inside. He tried to activate his aura, but it wouldn't work. He punched the forcefield to no prevail, as the others were doing. Toxic released his hold on Marionette and stood back as he ran to the forcefield. The Shadow bear just smiled deviously.

* * *

Dusk had Springtrap pinned down, punching him repeatedly. After multiple blows, Springtrap caught the black fist and reached for his knife. Dusk had his hammer and was about to bring it down on Springtrap, until he felt something tear into his stomach. He screeched and yanked himself free of the knife, stumbling to the ground. He hissed and sank into it, dissapearing from the scene. Springtrap slowly got up, sore from the fight. His eyes flashed green for a moment, and he took off to the subways.

* * *

Fredbear saw his friends desperatly trying to free him, but all sound faded to silence. He still saw them banging on the wall, but could no longer hear them. He noticed that they were dissapearing, slowly fading into black with the room they were confined in. Eventually, there was nothing. Just him. Alone. Until he heard something click. He turned around and saw a small TV at his feet. He crouched down to it. It was static at first, until something came up. His eyes widened. _The diner._

Fredbear suddenly found himself next to Springer. Both of their suits were a bright golden color. The rabbit was on the side of the stage waving and entertaining the children. Fredbear looked down and saw his microphone in his paw.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?" Fredbear looked ahead. There were four kids, each wearing a different mask: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Three boys and one girl. They seemed to be surrounding a younger child, shaking in fear. The kid wearing the Foxy mask replied, "I know, it's hilarious. Why don't we help him get a closer look? He'll love it!" The younger kid tried to back away. "No, please!" The younger brother cried. The older brother laughed. "C'mon guys, let's give this little man a lift!" he said to his friends. "He wants to get up close and personal!"

They proceeded to lift the kid and carry him toward the stage. "No, I don't want to go!" The younger child protested. "You heard the little man!" The brother said to the other bullies. "He wants to get even closer!" The group laughed through the smaller kid's protests as they approached Fredbear. He couldn't move, his programming wouldn't let him. He watched as the kid shut his teary eyes in fear. The brother kept on taunting him. "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! On three! One... two..."

Everything went black after that, as he was snapped out of his flashback. He was left to process what he saw. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember what happened after. Everything went blank after that...

 _"The boy is dead."_ He heard a voice from behind him, turning his head around. It was a black mass. It had red pin-pricks for eyes... unless the iris was black. _"You killed him."_ Fredbear drew in a sharp breath. Killed? He'd never do that. The black shadow continued, as if it had read his mind. _"No one told you. Not even your partner. He isn't the only one who has been stained with the blood of children."_ Fredbear would have taken a step back, if he wasn't frozen in place against his will. The shadow smiled, its white mouth resembling that of a jack-o-lanturn. _"You have me, and we are one."_ It lunged.

Fredbear couldn't prepare himself. Only when the shadow made contact was he able to move. He struggled with it, not being able to shout, or make any noise at all. It felt like fire was engulfing himbut it soon died down. He couldn't move. He couldn't resist. His hearing was flooded with the sound of glitchy, maniacal laughter. He felt like he was suffocating, and everything blurred around him.

And then it was dark.


End file.
